


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x10

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Road trip!  Road trip!  Road trip!</i>  In this episode, guest host Regina (@crazygoodfun) joins us as we journey through episode 1x10.  Along the way, we stop to chat about the trials and tribulations of Justin’s youth, the gift that is Daphne Chanders, and the stereotype-shattering Emmett Honeycutt.  And let’s not forget the gang’s epic and unforgettable adventure to New York City. We hope you’ll come along for the ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x10

**Listen to episode 1x10 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x10/)! **

**Originally Posted: April 5, 2016  
**

**Duration: 59:51**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
